myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Genealogy of the Gods
The Deities and Demigods of Myra (Part 1) - The Genealogy of the Gods => deutsch: Die Genealogie der Götter With one of the newly-found contributors here the topic of deities and demigods already came up, so I'll try to give you a brief overview over this worlds deities and demigods, who stands where, who is the goddess of cats, of fertility or amazons, who is the god of justice or dark magic or the suns... etc. There is a unified myth that includes all the deities and demogods ever invented for Myra, by referencing any new deity for compatibility with the existing ones. This is pretty much what will happen if you invent a new cult, too. Or as seen from inside Myra, there is a sage in Athanesia on Karcanon, who collected all the myths, made a synopsis and discovered the system behind all this, how the god of the scales of balance Artan is also revengefull Gondur, both obviously being the raven-gods... And this sage, Fra Martinus, Guildmaster of the Green Cross of Carthanc, an order of druids and healers, presents you this genealogy of the gods. (As crooked and complicated as the greek, american indian, celtic, sumerian or norse mythologies, you'll see, therefore if you were inspired in your own storiesby any of these, we can fit them in) http://vangor.de/myra/goetter.gif A white circle indicates deities of light, a black one those of darkness. Gender should be obvious, except with old slimeball, Kuor-Tulmak, the patron deity of evil toads, where you can't even determine gender. Chnum, is the fathergod and male head of the pantheon, the god of light, of gold, of fertile crops and successful leadership, formerly seen as the sun, Aro, too. Dena is the mother goddess whith all the aspects you'd expect, from the moon and witchcraft to the waters etc. Borgon is the earth (and chaotic god of earthquakes) and wolfgod, Norto is the great sea and whale-god (and of orderly sea-trade), Grewia the moon and cat-goddess. Marlilith is the mother of all evil, the dark mother of the three prime gods. So the moon and the sea act together with the tides, the wolves howl at the moon because Borgon wanted Grewia (or Ildru..hu...huuu...), and Marlilith seduced him in Grewia's shape to get his sons. The strange part comes with the twin deities, Anur&Pura (one of the seven planets around Aro is the twin planet AnPur), who with their totem animals represent lion (Anur) and tiger (Pura) and in aspects luck (Pura, with the wheel of fortune) and death (Anur, guardian of the realm of death). While Anur is strict and deadly in protecting the realm of death (and killing those who want to interfere in order to bring back the dead), he is not utterly negative in aspects, and certainly not on the dark side. For some druids he also represents the circle of life, for something must die for something to grow again. And indeed besides Kandy, the hawk-winged huntress and goddess of amazons, his other daughter with Pura is Jaffna, the unicorn-loving goddess of spring, so from death with luck springs new life. This young life however was so attractive, that when Jaffna, the goddess of innocent love, went to her father Anur for the life of her mortal champion, more than once, he coerced her to stay with him for a while, and they had sons together, more than once. Dondra, the eagle-god, patron of rune-smith's and trickster-god of gypsies and happy pirates, was when grown up so much of a man that Jaffna fell in love with him - and how could he resist falling in love with the goddess of innocent love? In this world she never was his mother, for that was in the realm of death, not on Myra. So their union is the most love-struck one, they are the lovers on the tarot card, and never were untrue to each other. Another lucky couple was Anur&Jaffna's other son, Thagoth, the god of science and architects (and of neutral dragons), with Kandy, the paragon of self-discipline. And while the son of Dondra&Jaffna, the dolphin-god Mannanaun (also called Argendor), was a jack-of-all-trades, he got megalomaniac after he became the consort of the mother-goddess Dena, and started a revolt against Chnum, in order to become the new head of the pantheon. Twice he started revolt, and twice (like Napoleon) he was thrown down in a concerted effort. At first he had the other gods of chaos on his side, (the first war of the gods: Chaos against Order) but got defeated, then he got tempted by Marlilith to join their side, and -insulted by his first defeat- he agreed (the second war of gods: darkness against light) and this time Dena had no inclination to join him in his exile, as she hates Marlilith most of all beings in all worlds. Powerless, nameless with most, he is now the nameless banished god in the exile of his tower in the middle of a deep sea lake somewhere in the deadly desert of Zun. Manuijan, the bold and wild and aspriring chaotic leopard-god, who was bestowed by god-father Chnum with the task of driving the wagon of the sun Aro over the skies, was seduced at night by Marlilith, who didn't want the sun Aro to rise anymore, so the only light would be the dark sun of her dark son Sethos-Eth. The child from this pair didn't turn out to be dark, it was Zamnait of the helping hand, the badger-god of healers. But Marliliths dark seed come to life in one of her grandchildren, Pottundy, the crazed deity of madness, mother of cannibalism and harpyie-goddess, patron-deity of assassins all over the world (think Kali from India to get an idea). Parana, to make a long story short, is the dove-winged goddess of peace and healing magic, who's followers try to heal the world (the world is her card on the tarot deck) while Seeker is the god of the magic of light, who fought Marlilith in the second war of the gods so successful, that she in turn cursed him to fall out of heaven and live with the mortals he fought for, on the surface of Myra. He is the hermit in the desert, seeking the light of the heavens again, and the hermit is his card. Genealogy of the Gods (and Demigods): Ancestry (or rather Incestry) Tree The "Dark Six" (well five of them) are printed in bold, about the identity of the sixth there are speculations involving Mannanaun or Anrash. The Chaotic Gods are in italic. Demigods are marked by (½). Chnum_OO_Dena | +-----------------> Denaiden (½) | v v v +--------+--------+ v v Tondur(T)(½) | | v v Marlilith'_OO_''Borgon T(½)_OO_Norto_OO_Grewia Dyana(½)_OO_Chnum ¡ | | | | ¡ +-----+-----+ Anrash(½) +---+---+ Orphal(½) ¡ | | | | | \ '''Seth Xnum Kur-Tulmak Pura_OO_Anur \ | ¡ \ +------------+-----------+ ¡ \ | | | ¡ \_OO_''Manuijan'' Kandy Jaffna_OO | \ \ | Zamnait_OO_T(½) \ +---\----+ | \ | \ | Artan OO_Thagoth OO_''Dondra'' Norytton | | Pottundy(½) Parana Mannanaun Seeker Horcan(½) Category:Gwynddor English Category:Myra Category:Myra-EN Category:Religions